1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus having a printer function of recording information on a recording medium such as paper or the like has been hitherto known (JP-A-2003-289406).
This image recording apparatus mainly comprises a printer engine for printing information on a recording sheet to form an image, a power supply board and a main board for controlling the engine. The main board is disposed along the front-and-rear direction of the image recording apparatus, and the printer engine is disposed along the right-and-left direction of the image recording apparatus. Therefore, the main board and the printer engine are arranged so as to cross each other in plan view.